Vegetable Juice
by AkariRedApple
Summary: There is a place called the vocaloid house which is run by the creator, Kiyoteru. He doesnt let anyone leave the house, but what is his reason? One day a girl named 008 comes and 'breaks in' to the vocaloid house, she only has one month to live, carrying nothing but this strange vegetable juice, Miku agrees to let her stay. But on one condition, noone can tell Kiyoteru.


**Akari: Yo yo yo! It's time for a brand new Vocaloid fanfiction called: Vegetable Juice! I've been inspired to write this because of the author Starsong008, cause you know, she's awesome. But lately she's been super slack and hasn't posted another chapter of her story in like monthsss…geez! I would never do that… Anywayy, I do not own Vocaloid or any of its characters, and please reviewww! ^^ **

**Also, it will be a while until i post chapter 2 of this story because i want to finish Opposites Do Attract first, ok? So dont hate me if i dont update for weeks... **

_**Rin: Age 14 (crush on Len) (sister of Len)**_

_**Meiko: Age 18 (crush on her beer xD)**_

_**Len: Age 14 (crush on Rin) (brother of Rin)**_

_**Miku: Age 16 (crush on Kaito)**_

_**Gakupo: Age 17 (crush on Luka)**_

_**Kaito: Age 17 (crush on IA)**_

_**Luka: Age 17 (crush on Gakupo)**_

_**Miki: Age 15 (she doesn't really have a crush..)**_

_**Gumi: Age 16 (crush on Ryuto)**_

_**Teto: Age 15 (crush on French bread xD)**_

_**Neru: Age 15 (crush on Len)**_

_**IA: Age 17 (she's not sure of her crush)**_

_**Ryuto: Age 16 (crush on Gumi)**_

_**96neko: Age 15 (crush on Len) (Yeah I know she's not a vocaloid, but I thought it would be funny to have her in there xD) **_

_**Kiyoteru: Age 25 (He's the creator sooo…I guess he has no crush.. xD)**_

It was a normal morning in the Vocaloid house, Miku was practicing her new song, Rin and Len were swimming in the pool, Gakupo was eating some eggplant while watching a samurai movie, and everyone else was doing their thing. But this particular day was going to be different, it happened to include vegetable juice and a certain girl.

"Something feels odd.." Rin said sleepily while floating on top of the water. Len looked up from his sun baking chair and felt a little confused. "What do you mean sis?" He asked.

"You know when you have an instinct? I have a feeling that something might happen today…" Len sighed and closed his eyes, of course nothing would happen today, nothing ever has… Len was right, the Vocaloid house was the safest house in the world, built to withstand the crazy fans that might come their way, and for that reason the vocaloids weren't allowed to step foot out of the house. Until today…

A huge crashing sound was heard and it caused the whole house to fall silent. "What was that?" Miku wondered, she walked out of her recording studio and cautiously went into the lounge room where Gakupo and Kaito sat on the lounge with their mouths hanging open, they were both staring at something. "What happen-" Miku immediately stopped talking as she turned to see what they were both staring at with such shock.

Miku's Pov

There was a huge hole in the front door that was usually sealed so that none of the vocaloids could exit, and there in the middle of the door, stood a girl who had long purple hair, it looked a lot like Gakupo's hair. She wore a blue hat and a samurai robe, which again looked a lot like Gakupo's, she had a purple backpack which looked really full, and in her hand she held a glass full of a green drink which I assumed to be vegetable juice. She looked about 14 years old. We were all super shocked, how could this girl get into the vocaloid house when none of us could even get out? It was all very strange… "Heyyoo!" The girl waved at us, we all had our mouths hanging open, too shocked to reply. She walked inside and looked around, "Nice place you got here, I just can't believe that I'm standing in front of the one and only Kamui Gakupo!" Gakupo sweat dropped and stared at the girl with confusion. "H-how did you get here?" Gakupo stuttered, he looked scared. If I were him, I guess I would be pretty scared too; the girl was staring at him just like a fan girl would. The girl put down her glass of vegetable juice on the table, then put her bag on the table too, then sat down on the couch next to Gakupo and smiled. "My name is 008 by the way; it's such an honour to meet you Gakupo…" Gakupo, Kaito and I were silent, I guess none of us had any idea what to say or do.

The silence was killing me, 008 sat next to Gakupo, staring into his eyes with sparkles. I had to say something. For Gakupo's sake."S-so, why did you come here 008? And what's with the vegetable juice?" I asked, I hoped she wouldn't maul us or something, we all know what fans are like…

Instead, 008 smiled and lost her fan girl craziness that came from her eyes and walked over to the vegetable juice that was on the table and drank a little of it. "Well, I found out from the doctors a few days ago that I only have another month to live before my body shuts down from a blood poisoning or something, so I figured I should do all of the things I've always wanted to do, and one of them is to meet Gakupo and all of the vocaloids, and what do you know, I happen to stumble across the vocaloid house on my way to samurai mountain..!" She grinned, sipped a little more of her vegetable juice and continued to talk. "And the story with the vegetable juice…" She sighed into her glass, sipped a little more, and continued, "When the doctors told me I only had one more month to live, they also told me that the only thing I'm allowed to eat or drink is vegetable juice, because I have bad blood cells or something, so for the rest of the month, I have to drink a lot of this juice, and hopefully I can live!" 008 laughed nervously as she drank the rest of her glass of juice. Then she opened her bag and when I saw what was inside, I felt so sorry for her. I thought she was just joking, but then I saw the amount of vegetable juice cans that were in her bag, there were eggplant juice, beetroot juice, corn juice, every sort of vegetable juice you could imagine. I knew that she definitely was not joking. Poor girl… I watched her open a can, pour the contents into her glass, and drink some more.

"I'm sorry to tell you my depressing story; I guess I'll just leave now…" 008 frowned, picked up her bag and glass, and headed for the hole in the door. "W-wait..!" I called after her, she stopped and turned around to face me, which made me sweat drop. She stood there, as if expecting me to say something, so I did. "…Why don't you stay with us? You can sleep in the spare bed which is in Gakupo's room, and I'm sure you can lay low, that way Kiyoteru will never find out…" Her eyes brightened up as soon as I mentioned Gakupo and she smiled very excitedly. "R-really? You'd let me stay here?" I nodded and she showed a huge grin and hugged me. "Thank you so much Miku…" She murmured into my hair, I smiled and hoped that Kiyoteru wouldn't find out, otherwise he would be really angry that a fan girl broke into the vocaloid house and is staying here. 008 hugged me for what seemed like ages before she drank a little more vegetable juice. "Uhmm, shouldn't we seal up the front door before Kiyoteru comes and checks on us?" Kaito asked, I had almost forgotten he was there for a second. "Yeah, we don't want him to find out that we have a fan girl inside.." Gakupo said quietly. "You're absolutely right Gakupo!" 008 chirped with sparkly eyes, she looked around the room and then spotted a role of bright yellow duct tape from the cupboard, she grabbed it and started to seal up the massive hole in the door. We all sweat dropped.

XxX

A few minutes had passed and Rin was getting very suspicious at the sudden boom and the silence that followed afterwards, although Len had just fallen asleep and he was snoring loudly which made Rin annoyed.

Rin's Pov

How could Len fall asleep at a time like this? It was all starting to get a little freaky, especially since I just heard the voice of someone I didn't recognise. "Time to investigate.." I thought as I got out of the pool quietly, making sure that I didn't wake up Len.

I crept into the house as the pool water dripped from my hair onto the carpet; I ignored the lecture in my mind from Kiyoteru about never coming inside without drying myself with a towel. But this was important and besides, he's not even home yet so I don't have to worry. I peeked around the corner and gasped at the sight of an outsider inside the lounge room, talking to Miku, Gakupo and Kaito, how could they all casually talk to her like that? Shouldn't they be ringing Kiyoteru and reporting it to them? After all, they are breaking Kiyoteru's rules, and we all know that if we break his rules, we could be banished from vocaloid house.

XxX

A few minutes later, Miku went around the vocaloid house, calling everyone to the lounge room for a meeting, usually these meetings were held Kiyoteru, but since he was out, Miku decided to tell everyone about 008.

All of the vocaloids gathered in the lounge room, wondering why a meeting was on if Kiyoteru wasn't here.

Mikus Pov

"Okay everyone!" I called over the many conversations being held in the same room, which made it very noisy, it then became silent and all eyes were on Miku. "Okay well, we have a guest that is going to stay with us for about a month, but no one can tell Kiyoteru, otherwise some of us might be banished." There were a few whispers throughout the crowd. "Why can't we tell Kiyoteru?" Rin asked, "Why is she staying?" Teto asked, "What's with the vegetable juice?" Luka asked. My mind was about to explode with all of the questions being launched at me.

"Okay, here's the story.." I took a deep breath and continued, "008 says that she only has one more month to live before she dies from a blood cell poisoning, she must drink only vegetable juice for the whole of the month. Also, she wanted to meet Gakupo before she died, so that's when I decided that she could stay here, after all there is a spare bed in Gakupos room, and Kiyoteru won't find out if she hides well enough, but we need everyone's promise that no one tells Kiyoteru about 008, you all know how strict he is about outsiders, but 008 doesn't seem like a bad human…" 008 grinned and waved as she sat in the seat next to me, I sweat dropped.

"So who promises to keep the secret?" I asked, everyone put up their hand expect for Luka, who crossed her arms and looked angry. Everyone turned to Luka and she blushed a bright red which blended with her hair. "I think we shouldn't lie to Kiyoteru, after all he is the person who created us, and besides, she's a _fan girl, _who knows what she could do to poor Gakupo. Remember the stories that Kiyoteru used to tell us? Most fan girls are super crazy and stuff…" Luka 'hmpfed'

"I'm pretty sure Kiyoteru _never _told us about fan girls being crazy…" Neru chuckled, which made Luka pull an angry face. "Whatever!" Luka replied as she stood up abruptly from her chair, causing it to squeak against the wooden floor, then she pushed past the vocaloids and stormed out, stomping into the hallway. "I'm not lying to Kiyoteru!" She called out, then she slammed her bedroom door behind her. Rin giggled from behind her hand, "Someone's jealous…" Rin laughed, Neru and Miki started to laugh too.

XxX

It was now night time, and all of the vocaloids went into their rooms, ready to go to sleep. 008 had just finished off her vegetable juice for dinner and excitedly went into Gakupos room.

008's Pov

I couldn't believe that I was about to sleep in the same room as Gakupo, I was over the moon, I am definitely going to be friends with Gakupo as much as I can before I die, and learn some samurai skills while I'm at it. I walked down the long hallway and searched for Gakupo's room, all of the doors had a vocaloid name on the door, and eventually I reached the end of the hallway and found the door which had 'Gakupo' on it. I smiled and opened the door.

The room was exactly how I imagined Gakupo's room to look like, light purple walls, Japanese furniture and everything. Gakupo was lying on his futon and was reading a book which was titled 'The way of the Samurai'

"Hiii Gakupo!" I said cheerfully, and got into the futon which was next to his; he smiled at me, then got back to reading his book. I watched him as he read, I was in heaven, he was so cute…

A few seconds passed, and I didn't stop staring as Gakupo read his book, I could of watched him all night, but then he noticed that I was staring at him and I snapped out of my daydreams. "I-I guess we should go to sleep now…" Gakupo said quietly, he closed his book, and reached over to the light switch and flicked it off. It was now pitch dark, and Gakupo was lying _next to me…_

My heart beat sped up and I started thinking about other things to relax my mind to make sure that I wouldn't go over the edge with fan girl screaming and do something crazy…

Flashback~

008 had just returned from the doctors and went to go and meet her two friends, Kero and Akari to tell them the bad news. "Whatttt?!" Kero practically shouted after hearing about how 008 was going to die in a month. Akari gasped. 008 sighed sadly, "Yeah its true, and I didn't even get to go to Japan with you two, too bad we planned the trip in 3 months huh..?"

Akari and Kero sighed in defeat, there was no way to rebook the tickets for this month, they had booked them a year ago. "What's something that you've always wanted to do before you die?" Akari asked in a quiet voice. There was a moment of silence while 008 thought. "I know it sounds crazy, but I want to go and meet Gakupo!" Akari and Kero gasped, they both knew that if anyone wanted to get into vocaloid house, it was nearly impossible since it had high security and was run by a mean guy called Kiyoteru. "Are you sure?" Kero asked shocked. 008 nodded and had a lot of determination, that was the only thing that she has ever wanted to do; besides go to Japan of course. "Okk, if you want to go…Then we won't stop you, but we're not going.." Kero said. "Are you guys sure?" 008 asked, they both nodded. 008 was okay with it though, she knew where the vocaloid house might be, she heard rumours that it might be near samurai mountain, and even if it wasn't, she could always spend a few weeks at samurai mountain, and maybe she might run into Gakupo there…

"Oh by the way… What's with the vegetable juice?" Akari asked, pointing to the glass that 008 held in her hand, along with her bag which was basically overflowing with cans of it. "Oh, the doctors told me that I have to drink nothing but vegetable juice for the whole month, but I've noticed something strange about it…" Kero and Akari tilted their heads in confusion. "What's strange?" Kero asked. 008 sighed, then began to tell them what had happened..

"Well, I had just left from the hospital with all of these cans of vegetable juice that a doctor gave me, and I headed to a park to sit down and pour some into a glass because the bag was super heavy and I could barely walk straight without wobbling... So anyway, when I sat down on a bench, I opened my bag and there were all kinds of different vegetable juice, every sort you could imagine. Eggplant, corn, beetroot, leek, lettuce, and lots more, I had no idea how many cans there were, there were too many to count. I picked the first can that I pulled out, and it was beetroot juice. I was about to open the can, when I noticed that there was really small writing on the side of the can. I read it and I couldn't believe my eyes, this is what it said: 'Beetroot juice, gives you the power to explode anything you touch. Use with extreme caution' I gasped, and wondered if it really worked. So of course I tested it. I poured a little of it into my glass and drank it. I decided to try exploding the small tree that was next to me, and I was surprised to see that it actually exploded! No joke.

Luckily there was no one in the park, so I read all of the other small writing on the other cans. 'Eggplant juice, gives you x-ray powers'

'Corn juice, gives you super speed'

'Lettuce juice, gives you invisibility'

'Leek juice, gives you the ability to jump high'

'Broccoli juice, gives you the ability to understand and speak animal language'

It took me ages to read all of the cans, and I was so amazed that vegetable juice could give you this sort of power. All of the cans had the same 4 words on them: 'Lasts for 1 minute' I decided not to waste any of them aimlessly, but I thought back to what the doctors had told me, "Do not eat or drink anything else other than this vegetable juice. If you do then your blood cells could become worse and spread the deadly poison more and more around your body, decreasing your days to live." I wondered how it would work though, every time I had to eat, I would gain a superpower. I shrugged it off; at least I would have fun while I eat…

End Of Flashback~

I smiled as the eggplant juice's power was still working and I could see through the walls, everyone was asleep in their rooms, everyone except Luka, she laid on her bed and wrote in a book, still with anger on her face, she was going to be hard to live with, especially since she's jealous of how I like Gakupo so much. I'll figure something out, and with my x-ray powers fading, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Thinking about Gakupo….

**Akari: Ooohhhh, I like where this story is going! Mainly because I know what's going to happen next chapter ^^ Nyahaha! Well…Please review! That would be awesome! :)**


End file.
